Blood Rose Bellatrix's Story
by MadHatterBellatrix10
Summary: What was everyone's favorite female DeathEater's life like? Especially if she went to school with The Marauders? This is probably gonna be long and is way better than it sounds. Lots of couples like Sirius/OC, Bellamort etc.
1. Prologue: The Letter

**A/N: This story is the first fanfiction I ever wrote but the second I posted. Rated T for later on swearing. I made it so Bella is in Hogwarts in the same year as Snape, The Marauders, Lily etc. Lily/Snape, James/Lily, Andromeda/Ted, Lucius/Narcissa, Lucius/Bellatrix, Bellamort, Bellatrix/Rodolphus, Andromeda/Rabastan, the point is there will be lots of pairings in latter chapters. And there will be some O.C. later on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JKR does and if I use any songs in this FanFiction they belong to the writer/singer of them. And if I owned Harry Potter Bellamort/Voldatrix would rule the world. MWAHAHA**

Prologue:The Letter.  
"Bella,Cissy,Dromeda come here" called Druella while looking out the window anxiously awaiting the return of her hubby,Cygnus from the ministry, he had a hearing after attacking two muggles. Narcissa or Cissy the youngest came running into the house because she was always trying to please everyone. Next came Andromeda or Dromeda the middle child who was but 2 years younger then her eldest sister Bella. Bellatrix or Bella was still however, outside and their mum called a second time

"Bella" this time much more sternly. Bellatrix was making mud pies when accidentally she sent flying a big branch that hit the little boy in the yard next door, who in her opinion was watching her much too closely. That was the third time this week, she had done something like that and it made her smile.

She enjoyed that and teasing Andromeda about how she couldn't do that yet.

"Maybe, Dromeda was a Squib" she would always say, she would hope that she would be the only witch out of her own 3 sisters. She always liked being better then anyone else, her and Dromeda may look similar, however she was way better then her, way more important.

"Bellatrix Aquellia Rose Black get in here right now!" her mother screamed. Bella looked up from her work and smiled, no one could make her come in, but, she would anyways. After supper, Cygnus was back, and Bella couldnt hide her excitement 'Daddy!" she usually had a way with words,to make people do what she wanted, but this time that was all she could manage. Her dad took her outside to look at the stars while Cissy and Dromeda were put to bed by Druella.

"And, this one is called Bellatrix" he pointed at the brightest star in the sky "Just like.. you" he tapped her nose as she giggled. "And also, we will be seeing cousin Regulus and cousin Sirius tommorow, we are going to Diagon Alley because Sirius got his letter"

Bella put on an upset look and pouted her big lips, what if she didn't get to go to Hogwarts, she had turned 11 on the 13th of July so she would have to get a letter. Her dad stroked her crazy black hair and smiled" It might come tommorow, Bella,just wait,ok?" she fell asleep out on the deck and her dad carried her in.

********_The next morning_, she awoke with Narcissa and Andromeda staring down on her she was startled straight out of her haziness. Narcissa started jumping on Bella's bed which Dromeda knew better then to do.

"You got your Hogwarts letter you and Sirius did and were going to Diagon Alley! And were gonna see Sirius" screeched Narcissa.

"And Regulus" whispered Andromeda quietly who, like Regulus went unnoticed compared to the overdramatic headstrong Bellatrix and Sirius or the annoying,anxious yet sweet Narcissa. Within minutes Bella was all ready to go to Diagon Alley with her sisters and cousins.

********_At Diagon Alley... _Bellatrix took in the sights, she had been to Diagon Alley before but only once or twice and never for school, since there was no use to her going. She had done wandless non-verbal magic by accident (or so she had been told),but she was getting a real wand! First, they went into Ollivander's and tried out a 11inch,elm with unicorn hair core, she almost destroyed the whole shop. After about three more wands she settled for a 12 3/4 inch, walnut,dragon heartstring wand. And Sirius being an annoying show-off could already do two spells, god did she hate him. She hoped he wasn't in her house. Next they, went into Eeylore's Owl Emporium and bought Bella an owl, same with Sirius.

She named her's Egglett because it was a Barn Owl. She bought her Robes at Madam Malkin's and her broomstick. She also bought her books including the Standard Book of Spells grade1, History Of Magic, magical Theory, Begginer's guide to Transfiguration, 1000 magical herbs,Magical Drafts and Potions,Dark Forces and Fanastic beasts and where to find them. After buying her cauldron,telescope and other equipement she was ready to go. The last day of Summer came fast and soon they were at the Kings Cross Station waving goodbye to Sirius and Bella as they got on board the train. After looking for a seat Bella came upon a cabin with two people inside, one a greasy looking black haired boy and the other a pretty young gril with red hair and green eyes( although her looks were nothing compared to Bella's own natural good-looks with her heavily lidded brown eyes,pale skin and crazy black hair.)

She gave a funny look at the two and said "The name's Bellatrix, Bellatrix Black".

**A/N: Sorry it isn't very great, I'm just revising my other chapters this story will be pretty long...**


	2. Chapter 1: The Sorting

**A/N: Later on, you will meet two girls Sirius likes named Sapphire Kenny and Despina Revalier. A Gryffindor and Slytherin respectively. They are O.C. **

**Disclaimer: I own Sapphire and Despina (who are based of off people I know), JKR owns Harry Potter. If I owned it, we would see Bellamort and Drapple. lol Enjoy.**

************* **I sat down next to the two students. And stared at the two of them. The boy had been practicing with his wand. And he hadn't been half bad afterall. Although I would assume I was better then him, I couldn't help notice the red-head staring at him and I was quite jealous that he got so much attention for a simple spell. _Pfft I can do waayyy better then him, as if he'll even be good at magic, probably a stupid half-blood anyways._ I thought. I began a conversation with the girl while he stared out the window. The girl was talking quite excitedly and I couldn't help notice the boy staring at her longingly as if he wanted the red-head so badly.

"Oh and by the way my name's, Lily Evans, I've never heard of Hogwarts because..." "She's muggle-born,not that it matters though" the boy finished anxiously with a small smile her way. I looked at her, the respect I had for her, diminishing just a little bit, afteralll my parents said All Muggle Borns are filthy scum, almost as bad as muggles those Mudbloods are I thought. I look over the boy, he had greasy balck hair,taterred clothes and I could make out the faded words on his jacket, they said _Severus Snape_ he must be a half-blood atleast for the small amount of skill he had over any and every one else.

Suddenly the door slid open and they were faced to face with four boys. One was my cousin Sirius, the next had messy black hair and glasses, looking every bit as arrogant as Sirius, the next had his nose in a book and looked kind of scruffy who I guessed was Remus Lupin and the last was a short boy who looked like a mouse and was biting his nails. Apparently they had planted this new tree called the Whomping Willow this year, which was strange because I had heard rumors that Remus was a werewolf. He didn't really look like one, he was scrawny and obviously poor but not wolfish. I looked out into the hallway and two girls walked by, merrily chatting and their laughter filled the train. One was short and athletic looking with brown hair and blue eyes. The other was a bit taller with glasses and red hair. The taller one had a book in her hand, whilst the brunette was holding a Snitch.

"I hope your in Slytherin" Severus said to Lily. The boy with glasses sniggered

" Yeah, like anyone would want to be in Slytherin, especially not with this scumbag, who are you?" he said. Sirius looked at me then Severus, then Lily,then said.

"James my whole family was in Slytherin so was Bella's..

" "yeah Slytherin..." mumbled Remus absorbed in Magical Theory level 1. So the boy's name was James what a horrible little twit. I ought to show the real power of the noble house of Black

"Just so happens, I want to be a Slytherin, my whole family is and that won't change" I stated while staring at Sirius knowing he doesn't want to carry out the noble name, he wants to be Gryffindor.

" And just who are you, eh? What you up to your eyes in Dark Arts like Snivellus?" Potter asked.

" I'm Bellatrix Black and guess what Slytherin isn't for filth like you. No wonder you won't be in, atleast I won't be disgracing the family, Sirius" I sneered.

"Come on, Lets go Remus, Sirius, Peter we don't need them" James left the cabin with his friends.

Lily looked doubtfully at Severus "Well what other houses are there?" I anwsered

"Slytherin for the pure, Gryffindor for the arrogant, prats who think they're brave, RavenClaw for the smart and Hufflepuff for the others, although Muggle borns are not selected for Slytherin."

Severus shifted and almost looked like he was going to shield her from my words. I just stared at him with an amusing little smirk on my face my trade-mark smile, I knew that we would not be very good friends so long as he liked that muggle-born, I found her ok, but my parents would not approve of her. After all, I had been raised to hate muggle's and their children, magical or not. We arrived at the castle when we heard a booming voice of a giant

"First years this way" he said. We all followed him and into the castle while the others rode on carriages that pulled themselves although Sirius thought he could see them being pulled my horses. I was walking next to Snape and Lily, but somehow I got lost from them. I ran into the redhead and the brunette from the train.

"Hi, I'm Sapphire Kenny, I'm a halfblood and I have two brothers, Robin already goes here and James will be here in two years. I'm from Scotland" She nudged the brunette who said

" Right, I'm Despina Revalier, I'm pureblood and I want to be in Ravenclaw." We countinued chatting and I learned that Sapphire wanted to be in Ravenclaw too because the girls were very good friends. We entered the castle. The walls towered so high over head and they walked into the Great Hall. It was from anything she had ever seen, surprising based on the manor she lived in. The room glistening, with all the candles and the ever changing ceiling above. She listened in during the Sorting Ceremony first came: Abraham, Nefiealia a young girl sorted into Hufflepuff.

A little further along my name came Black, Bellatrix I nervously approached the hat. It was talking to me quite a lot

_Well, well another Black, I've had loads of you, all pure-blood and all Slytherin, will you change that? "Heck,no" I thought. Ok, where to put you, you seem brave and arrogant but not exactly nice enough to be Gryffindor " Thank god" I thought. Not at all Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw although you seem bright. Let us see, well its Gryffindor or Slytherin you could make a nice Gryffindor or perhaps Slytherin..._ I shut my eyes tight I could not be a Gryffindor, but the hat taunted me. _Fine then, SLYTHERIN! _it screamed and I was so happy that I was breathless.

That little Lily Evans was put in Gryffindor as I had thought, Severus was put with me which I wasn't too excited about, Peter, Remus, James and Sirius were all put in Gryffindor. (Which I knew my aunt would cry about.) Sapphire and Desa got split up half way through, Des became Slytherin and Sapphire was Gryffindor. They said it wouldn't change their friendship but I wasn't too sure. And the ceremony ended with Zenirityh, Blake a short little boy who was placed in my house.

We ate at the feast until we couldn't eat no more. I felt like I was going to burst. All the food and excitement. So, then we walked up to our Chambers following our Prefects. I laid down in my dorm room on the bed. It was so soft like the sweetest cotton candy you can think of. I was too tired there was no way I was going to fall asleep. I laid awake waiting for the morning but I fell into a deep sleep and I dreamed, I dreamed of many things one was of Cissy and her obbsession with boys. The other was a scarier one but it was nothing too bad. I slept in peace the rest of the night. A litte anxious for the next day, so it was hard to sleep. Little did I know, it wasn't my imagination, there was really the shadow of someone watching me... Someone called Rodolphus 'The Creep' Lestrange.


	3. Chapter 2: Nifflers and Notes

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated, I've been very busy with school work and other things. This Chapter is rather short and was the first chapter I ever wrote for this story before i edited it so enjoy. I will update again tommorow or on the weekend because all of next week I am in Ottawa and therefore have no internet access. This Chapter is poorly written compared to my others because you'll notice that I skip ahead a few years since there was nothing else to talk about.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JKR does, I only own my OCs Sapphire Kenny and Despina Revalier.**

**Chapter 2: Lonely and loveless.  
**The rest of my first year was awkward and I rarely got any letters from my family. That Snape boy was often following that mud blood around. How he could like her I did not know. When the first year ended I was not more excited to leave. I had hated that year so much. I had learned how to make Draught of the Living Death but that stupid mud blood and Snape had ruined my potion by knocking it over and I had gotten a zero.

In D.A.D.A. professor Dremendulus was showing us how to banish a Boggart and avoid RedCaps but when she was done praising me for such a good job, that Potter boy ended up showing me up with my stupid cousin Sirius. In Transfiguration, Remus Lupin was always besting me too, so my grades were dropping. Only that Pettigrew boy was the only one who couldn't show me up, him and all the stupid Hufflepuffs.

Sirius had been playing every girl in the school, and right now he had his eyes on another red head, not Lily, her name was Sapphire. She was in Gryffindor and had ignored him since the first day he started flirting with her. She wasn't cunning and athletic like me or scrawny and sweet like Lily. She could be sweet, but was very feisty, and had red hair and grey-blue eyes.

The only other girl he wanted besides her was one of my best friends Despina, she had brown hair and her eyes were purpley blue. She was a Slytherin too, pureblood and all. Even though Sirius hated Slytherin's, he had fallen for her and Sapphire straight away. They were both feisty, but very different, like fire and water. Des would hex him right back everytime he tried to make a move on her. Sapphire would politely tell him that she wasn't looking for a relationship and that he wasn't her type.

Knowing Sirius by the time he had dated most girls in the castle he would finally get Saph, but as for Des I wasn't so sure. Anyone who even suggested me going out with Rodolphus or Sirius I would slap. Rod was stupid and most of the Slytherin guys were falling for me anyways not just him. I was like the female Sirius, he had all the girls swooning over him, except Lily Evans, Despina Revalier, Sapphire Kenny and myself.

First off, he's my cousin so that's just disgusting and second off, he isn't even handsome. The years went by quick and before I knew it, I was in the summer before going into my fourth year. I couldn't wait to turn 14 years old.

* * *

I launched into a flashback of this event. I had nearly almost gotten expelled. Sirius and I were pulling pranks on each other and soon Potter jumped in to this and lets just say that the whole History of Magic class had ended with a Niffler in the room and the entire class was covered in different colours and Proffesor Binns was still droning on and on about the witch/wizard trials and burning of the 1700's. Dumbledore had talked to us each individually.

Remus came out quite shaken he was so scared, even though he hadn't done anything. Peter looked similar to Remus although slightly less peturbed. Sirius and James both looked indifferent after all this. Severus was in there for performing a stinging hex on James because during the commotion, he was bothering Lily. Lily came out crying, _what a pathetic little wimp _I thought. I was last in.

"So Ms Black do you know why you are here?" Dumbledore asked sighing hoping my two sisters, one at Hogwarts currently and Narcissa coming in a year or so wouldn't be as bad as me. I nodded shyly which was quite unlike me. The door opened and Proffesor McGonagall entered

" Albus..." she started "There has been another 'issue' come quick!" Dumbledore jumped up and told me he'd talk to me later. He never did. Whatever the issue had been it was obviously serious. Also, that french boy Rodolphus had been acting quite strange around me. He was always being quite weird. I was quite loveless. Lily was being hounded by James who was trying to get her to go out with him.

She refused much to Severus's relief. I really didn't like him or Dolphy for that matter. But, I wanted some attention. Our year was in a bit of monotone after that. When we left Hogwarts, we got on the train and I sat with my sister. We talked about our family. Things weren't so great at home. Cissy had met a boy named Lucius Malfoy who was in Andromeda's year.

Dad was so angry at mum, he wanted me to stop getting in fights .It was in my nature to act like this but, they had had enough. I was never gonna be a perfect little girl like Narcissa who pleased everyone. They liked me better than Andy who was smart but not all into living how they expected us to. It made me extremely mad. I was unsure whether or not Dromeda' was joking.

I left to sit with my friends, my friends and I had a special Slytherin club where we learned some extra magic outside of class and terrorized some first year Hufflepuffs, Snape didn't want Evans to know because she would disapprove so I had taunted him in front of her

"what you wuvv Lily Evans, hey Snivellus loves a MudBlood, Slytherin and Gryffindor eww" he was quite mad and wouldn't talk to me. I didn't care though. The summer had just begun and I was enjoying when I got an owl message .

* * *

It read: _Bella, we have to talk, I know something important that Dumbledore is in on. And I really need to see a friend, I'm not angry. Come to this address : 36 Spinner's End, Little Whinging. And we'll talk. Unless your too scared, I dare you to. Stay safe._

I knew who had sent it to me and I knew it was urgent. Now, I'm not one to back down from a challenge so I knew what I had to do. And Summer had just begun. I was anxiously awaiting the 3rd Sunday of July a few days after my birthday. Because something was going on and I just had to know what!


	4. Chapter 3: The Kiss It's all so Wrong

**A/N: This should tide you guys over for a week, it is a pretty long chapter since I combined my two chapters The Summer and The Kiss together since they are relevant yet I needed to do so. Anyhow, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own not Harry Potter, JKR does-eth. Ok anyways if I did I wouldn't have killed Lupin, I would've been Mrs Lupin 3 or Mrs Tom Riddle Jr perhaps... but I still like Bella and Tonks anyways. I only own Sapphire Kenny and Despina Revelier.**

"Hello? Does Severus Snape live here?" I asked while knocking on the door of the quaint little cottage. A smiling woman opened the door.

"Oh, you must be Lily, Severus has told me all about you. Seems he has some sort of crush on you. It's adorable although I know it will hardly turn into anything more. You are quite pretty even for a mud- I mean Muggle born girl. I'm Eileen Prince, his mother, although watch out for my husband he's not everyone's cup of tea" She said very quickly and then lowered her voice " He's a muggle."

"Thank you Ms Prince but, I'm not Lily, my name is Bellatrix Black. I'm pureblood, Severus and I are somewhat friends, he asked me to come." I said trying not to laugh about how she actually thought _I _was Lily.

"Ah" she said her face fell. "He has mentioned you and I do recognize your last name. Nice to meet you Bella, come in" she said hesitatingly. "He's upstairs." I crept upstairs slowly in the tiny dirty little house. I pushed open his door, flopping down on his bed.

"Hey Sev! How are ya?" I yelled.

"Lily?" he asked excitedly but then noticed me, "Oh hey Bella" he said. I looked a little hurt, but not as much as I felt, _why couldn't I just be somebody else?_

* * *

I had gone to meet Snivellus at the beginning of the summer, he told me that Dumbledore had mentioned that some man named Voldemort, The Dark Lord had started some sort of army. He warned me to stay away but I was intrigued by the idea. Although I'm not actually sure if my parents would approve, I was going to sneak out at Malfoy's winter party to meet this Dark Lord who was quite interested in all of us. I set the conversation to the back of my mind and I forgot all about the meeting.

Lots had been gained and some had been lost. My natural Black's family beauty was a virtue. I was quite happy about that, for almost all the Slytherin boys were fawning over me. Even 3 Ravenclaw boys, and a Hufflepuff one named Danny Ricardo liked me. I had already told the Hufflepuff one to scram and I was deadly to the Gryffindor's. They knew I was a dark beauty.

Yes, I was gonna be great one day, no one would forget the name Bellatrix Black. And Rodolphus Lestrange, he was always acting strange around me. I had spent most of my years here terrorizing the younger Gryffindor's and such. When my sister Andromeda had finally arrived last year, she had nervously sat with the hat on her head. Little did I know what had gone on. Andy looked quite shaken afterwards, I was deathly worried of what may happen if she had've been something like Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw or god forbid Gryffindor like Sirius.

After she had been called, Regulus had been called. He knew he was going to be a Slytherin he had to after what Sirius had done. I almost thought I admired Sirius for it. Everything he had done. He had stormed out on my aunt Walburga and Uncle Orion. They had a huge fit, Walburga burnt his face off the tapestry and threw knifes at him screaming "Get out!" and sobbing. She didn't go running after him or send an owl. Orion had just sat there like this happened every day.

But, it pretty much did Black women were always overdramatic. Cissy would be starting at Hogwarts in one year. She was so excited. She was going to be there during my fourth year because she was born in December of the previous year and was only like 9 months younger then Andy. I was going to be visiting the Lestranges' for a few days next week while my dad is out of town. Andy was going to come with me to visit Rabastan, Rodolphus and their parents Pierre and Selene. The Lestrange's were French and had come from Iles-Du-Princes. They were considered royalty because of how pure their blood was. And it would be an honor to be invited to their balls.

One of which they were having next week while we were there on the Friday before school began. Narcissa would not be attending as she was not of age to attend. Rabastan and Rodolpus and Andy and myself were. I had all of my things ready to leave tomorrow morning to the island. I would have to pack a ball gown for the ball. I didn't have a new one so I took one of Dromeda's although she was shorter and smaller than I was her, being only 12 now and me being now 14. I was ready for anything, whether or not me and Rodolphus got to duel(and trust me I would beat him) or if I was required to look like a princess all the time, I was ready.

Andy and I kissed father and mother goodbye and left for the Iles. We would be taking a port key to the nearest town and a carriage to the palace. Kind of like at Hogwarts, I breathed in inhale the scent of the humid air at Black Manor and my sweet perfume, I should really lend some to Andy, I looked at my sister and we both placed our hands on the Jade rock serving as the Port Key. "3,2,1" I whispered to her and all that was left was a flash as we disappeared.

Cygncus stared after us and sighed to my mother. Soon he would be marrying me off he thought as he remembered the day he fell in love with my mother and thought that someone may do just that for me some day.

As we apparated inside the nearest village on the island, I could see the palace. I inhaled the pine scent and looked around at the millions of trees. There was a light dusting upon all of the trees of snow. I just loved winter, the way that everything looked in the silvery glow there always was. We walked up to the gates and the guards stopped us.

"I am Bellatrix Black, this is Andromeda my sister, let us through we are guests of the family." I said. They wouldn't budge, a silvery substance in the form of a Horse came leaping over the wall and a deep voice said

"Sebastien, Dominique let them in they are guests" I was wonderstruck. What on Earth was the silvery horse? It looked at me and dissolved in thin air.

I was quite stunned and Andy was actually paler then me. We went on our long hike up the hill to the palace. I swung open the French doors and I was amazed. Andy was in silent awe. Our Manor had 5 floors and was much bigger than the typical homes in England but this was huge. The stone walls were cascading above me and the staircase was so grand. Rabastan came sliding down the banister and ran right into Andy who started to blush. She smiled a sweet smile and he looked flustered. Rodolphus came down too and stopped when he saw me, he looked kind of like he might've tripped down the stairs.

"Welcome Andromeda and Bella to our beloved home, Rabastan this is Andromeda." he announced grandly. They appeared to have already known each other so Rabastan offered to show Andy his collection of Chocolate Frog Cards. She gladly accepted and went running after him while throwing her suitcase on the ground.

Rod and I stood there in silence until my thoughts being clouded by how angry I was. Fortunately, Pierre and Selene came down and broke the silence.

"Ah you must be the lovely Bella" Pierre said his tongue rolling over my name.

"Actually it's Bellatrix, and my sister Andromeda is already gone off with Rabastan". I replied. Selene snapped her fingers and a house elf appeared

"Zizzy take Bella and Andromeda's bags up to their rooms and then get me some tea" she snapped while adding "And hurry about it". A crack and Zizzy and my bags were gone. I was becoming increasingly frustrated as my request to be called Bellatrix was being ignored. But, I was a guest so it was unacceptable to lose my temper as father would have said. Selene took off towards her room to get ready for her afternoon tea, Pierre smiled sincerely but with an agonizing pain behind it as if he wished he didn't have to smile, he headed off to his office so that he could Floo to The Ministry as he would be required to support a friend during their hearing. I stared over at Rod with a sweet little smile I said

" Never call me, Bella ever again" stressing that he would be injured severely if he did. I set off in a direction to look around. If I was going to be living here I would like to know where many things were such as the library and it appeared I could get lost inside here forever.

As I left, I could hear Dolphy singing some French song _" Ah ma Bella ma belle Bella avec les tresses commes le silk noir. Ma belle Bella avec les yeux commes..." _He was ridiculous for a friend of mine.

* * *

The next few days didn't go much better, I had spent a lot of the time all by myself reading for it was raining quite frequently. We all ate a grand supper together and spent lunch and sometimes breakfast too off on out own. Pierre had to go on an important trip to Switzerland and was out of town. We had only seen him the Sunday we arrived and he was gone for much of the week and would be returning Friday which was 3 days before term started, the day of the ball. Andy spent so much time with Rabastan, it drove me insane considering that I thought her and Regulus had had something going on but I was they're cousins so that would be gross.

Rodolphus had spent much time in his room as well. He disappeared for hours on end and it always ended the same way: Selene would come looking for him she would get distracted and have a long conversation with me that I had to pretend to care and then she would send Roddy to his room when he got back. I actually enjoyed his singing the first day, he had a wonderful voice. The day of the ball, the last actual day I would be staying, it stopped raining for awhile. During that time, Rodolphus had brought me out to see the garden. It was wonderful, we went running around in it and would always end up with each other laughing as we bumped into each other.

When we got in I had gotten in trouble by Selene who sent me upstairs to get changed before the ball. I pulled out a dark green silk dress that had only thin straps which I hated. But, being forced to look respectable by my mother I added an overcoat to my dress only after cutting of the straps and altering the gown. My hair was always a big curly mess so I made it straight with magic. I looked amazing. I walked down the stairs realising how late I was everyone was already there but stopped to look at me anyways. My sister was in the spotlight though much to my dismay, she came down after me and was dressed in a long blue gown. Her brown hair pulled up into a bun, _God Andy looked beautiful_ I thought. And her dress wasn't even revealing.

I scanned the crowd trying to meet the eyes of my friends. I saw my parents, my aunt and uncle, my sister, my cousin, Rabastan and then I noticed my friends. We all left Rodolphus in the middle of the room and went out to duel each other. It was our thing we all liked dark arts. Rosier, Nott, Avery, MacNair, Malfoy and several others. Snape wouldn't have been here because he wasn't pureblood.

* * *

After awhile, I got bored because Rosier ended up unconscious, Nott was covered in blotches, just to name a few casualties I had caused. The only suitable duelling partner for me was that Snape boy and Lestrange. _Hey where was Lestrange anyways?_ I thought. They had snuck into the Ballroom and had stolen some Fire Whiskey I realised that it would be awesome to try it but, I had to find Dolphy. I excused myself and left.

I found him sitting alone and I asked him what's wrong only without realising the consequences. Suddenly, I was being dragged by him outside to where it had stopped raining and the stars weren't up yet the sun was just going down. He started singing and I joined along my soprano voice mixing perfectly with his alto voice. I smiled he was a wonderful friend, a butthead yes, sometimes but a friend nonetheless. He grabbed my hand and we went running down my the garden.

* * *

"Lestrange what are you doing?"I asked trying to sound serious but I was trying not to laugh. "What if someone comes out?" I asked

"Yeah what are you gonna do about it" he challenged while wrestling with me watching me smile. We were over by the garden wall. He waited silently and when the sun hit perfectly the setting point he shoved me up against the wall and kissed me softly.

He started getting more passionate and put his arms around my waist. We were really getting into it when I realised it was wrong. He was Rod my best friend why was I kissing him. This was all wrong. They had said he liked me but I didn't want him in that way. I broke apart and told him

" This is all wrong" he tried to kiss me again and I yelled "Get away from me I thought you were my friend!" After that we just fell apart.

" Why did you lead me on then?" he screamed. I hadn't lead him on so I was confused and told him "To shut up and go die in a hole". "Then why did you wear that dress, if you weren't hanging out and flirting with me then I wouldn't have thought... you.. you... you stupid whore!" he screeched. I couldn't take it anymore I kicked him in the stomach and called him some things I won't ever repeat. Then, I ran without picking up my overcoat I ran and I just kept on running. I hid in my room and cried myself to sleep knowing that it was all wrong

. When I had that last ounce of consciousness left I vowed to myself I would never cry again. Warrior's don't cry. I am a warrior no one will ever get to see me cry. Crying makes you weak.

* * *

It was wrong, and I was going home knowing it was wrong. It was all that bloody Rodolphus's fault and his stupid ideas. The words he had said to me stung in my mind, first he called me beautiful then he called me everything else after he had kissed me, I didn't understand. I had forgotten completely what Snape had said, we were going to meet the Dark Lord during the holidays when we went home for Christmas Break.

He would be in the library at Malfoy Manor hosting a meeting with all of his army. The Knights of Walpurgis he wanted to call them, the word rolled around on my tongue. My mind focus back on what had just happened and I wondered. It was _the best and the worst all in one. Knowing that I lost my best friend because he loves me but I don't love him, do I? But he was so amazing, there were Sparks flying it was wonderful._ It would change everything-the kiss.

**A/N: Sorry this Chapter is so sappy... I wrote it when I was kinda in love with someone who I hate now. And sorry for changing my OC's names, I kinda felt that it was necessary to do so to respect their privacy, considering that my charrys are based off of them, I didn't need to use their real names. So meet the replacements: Sapphire Kenny (au lieu of the other Gryffindor) and Despina Revelier (replacing the Slytherin). Still the same personality and all, just new names :) REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 4: Incidents and Interferences

**A/N:Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JKR does. This here chapter is much less sappy for those of you who could barely stomach the last one( I know I couldn't). I only own the lovely and not so lovely Sapphire Kenny and Despina Revelier. Enjoy. And please Review, thanks to those who have read the story and to:The Obsessionist for reviewing. Oh and P.S. Ottawa was fun so I hope you enjoyed the chapters from when I was gone :D**

On the Hogwarts express, I sat with Despina. Lily came in with Sapphire and I nodded politely to Lily while I listened to Des complain. As Snape poked his head in, he realised there was no chance of sitting here as our cabin was already full.

"But Des," I whined to her,"you can't leave, we need you here. " I looked over at Sapphire who was reading a book silently. And Lily seemed very interested in something out the window. I suddenly realized how angry mum would be if Andy or Cissy told her that I was sitting with a Half-Blood and a Mud-Blood. _Oh well atleast I'm sitting with a Pure-Blood too, and besides its none of her business anyways... _I thought to myself. My thoughts were broken by the sound of arguing.

"Why would Sirius even like you anyways, Saph?" She put extra stress on the last word and sneered. "You're just a little bookworm who spends all her time reading and eating, I mean look at you!" Des yelled at Sapphire_. I realised how harsh that was, normally I said stuff like that. And Sapphire was not fat or a bookworm, sure she was bigger than the rest of us but we're super skinny, she's normal sized. And She isn't a bookworm just because she wears glasses. _I thought I saw a tiny tear form in the corner of her eye and it got lost as she put her head down. I had expected Lily to answer back, but instead I heard the voice of Sapphire the Gryffindor.

"Says the girl who prances around when she's not in her uniform in shorts that barely even count as clothes. And super tight see through tank tops. Sure I may not be on the Quiditch team or have been voted most athletic at muggle school because I was on the Volleyball team and got all the points. And I don't have boys falling all over me like you and Bella. But I have class, and I actually have friends because I'm nice to people, I'm not a slut." She finished and then seeming very content at the look on Des's face returned to reading her book. I noticed that it was called _Gone With The Wind _and it looked like a muggle book. She noticed me staring at her and put her bookmark in, pulling out one of her school textbooks. Des reached for her wand and I noticed that Lily had her hand on her own wand and that Saph was obviously too absorbed in her book to notice.

"What you gonna do carrot top MudBlood?" Des taunted. Sapphire nervously tapped my arm and pointed out the window. The previously sunny sky had turned a sickening shade of grey. The two girls were still arguing over there and Sapphire and I stood up. She nudged Lily and I poked Des. "What?" she snapped "Can't you see I'm in the middle of som- Oh my Merlin's beard!" she shouted. Her face turned a nauseating shade of green as she sat down and quietly slipped into a seat next to Sapphire. We all stared outside terrified of moving or even breathing. The cabin door slid open and Sirius marched in.

"Don't worry ladies, I'll protect you all. Except Bella. And Lily I may not want you but James does so I'll save you too." Des shot him a look of disgust as he sat next to her and Sapphire. One of the creatures came in through the window, hooded with some sort of cloak aflowing. Sirius squeaked and ran from the cabin. I could've laughed if I weren't so scared. He came close to Sapphire and I saw her face get extremely pale as though she were remembering something awful. The thing came near me and I panicked. It felt like I'd never be happy again. I remembered all the terrible times that Sirius had beat me at something, I remembered the sorting ceremony, and grandpa's funeral. I felt like I wanted to be sick and then burst into tears. It leaned in like it was trying to kiss me, and I knew I was doomed, a dementor's kiss could drive the sanest of people mad. It was fatal

"Expecto Patronum" came a voice from the door to our cabin. A silvery white misty animal that looked like a wolf, no werewolf hit the Dementor and it hissed, recoiling out the window. I looked, surprised to see Remus Lupin standing there.

"That was a Patronus Charm, how can you create a full patronus if you're a fourth year?" I asked him, truly astonished. I had never given Remus a second thought, he was always following his group, a book in hand, he was the smartest in all of our classes. I had never realised he was his own person. He was always in the shadows of Sirius and James the trouble makers and Peter the mindless follower. I actually admired him for coming to save us despite how James and Sirius would've acted. And a full Patronus, wow...

"H...h...Hi Remus that was so amazing." Sapphire managed to say to him. It never clicked in my mind that sure Saph would ignore Sirius, cause he is ignorance worthy. But, she would like someone like Remus. I had never seen her so befuddled and her face was tomato red. _I'd like to push those two together sometime. _I thought. And as for Des, she may not have had as many guys as I do fawning over her, but being Quidditch girls has its perks. And besides, she was all gaga for Rodolphus Lestrange. _Rod, Crap I had to see him after what had happened? Atleast I'd get to see the guys and we could talk about this secret meeting with the Dark Lord during break. And Maybe I could put Des with Rod, and Saph with Remus. Then Sirius won't get his way, or James either if I put Lily with Snape. Hey, it's the least I could do for Severus... As for me, I want to see how this Dark Lord is before commiting to a relationship... _I thought.

"Sapphire it is right?" he asked. She nodded and he blushed slightly. They went off together when we got to Hogwarts and I joined up with Des who was walking with Rod, Lucius, Snape, and all the guys. When Rabastan and Regulus tried to join up with us, we ditched them. I mean really, like we need those little baby third or second years with us. Lucius was the exception since he was actual kinda cool. I never knew incidents could make things so heated and interesting.

Then that big hairy oaf Hagrid came running towards us. He was sweating like crazy and trampled over three first years. I had to try to keep from laughing. The look on his face told me something was dreadfully wrong.

"Are you Bellatrix Black?" he bellowed in my face. His breath reeking of something foul, perhaps a dead rat... I tried to forget the stench coming off him, but I couldn't. So I held my breath and nodded at him. "Then come quick, cause ers' something wrong with your sister Narcissa, she's been cursed I believe. And she keeps on talking crazy stuff like something about a dark lord and sounds a lot like a prophecy... And I thought that Sybill Trelawney was a total nutter..." I followed him, silently hoping she was ok. I know it seemed out of character but, she was my sister, I hoped she was fine and I couldn't have her telling Headmaster all my secrets could I?


	6. Chapter 5: Delving into the Dark Arts

**A/N: Ok, seriously guys, I write for myself and nobody else. But, like all others before me, I seek approval, can you please review because I feel as though no one cares. And I've really enjoyed writing and I hope you've enjoyed reading. I'm getting to the good part soon so please please please review, it means everything to me! And as usual I own nothing, JKR owns it all!**

I ran with Hagrid as fast as I could over to the castle. We got the first carriage of Thestrals and hurried as fast as he could get them to go. _I wondered how Cissa got there so fast, maybe they apparated there_ I thought.

"Yer sister, what's her name Narcissa, she fainted when she got off der train. And I didn't know what to do with that 'ere so I got Professor Dumbledore to get her and he apparated here over to the castle." Hagrid said. I just nodded because I had no idea what to say to that. All I could think of was Cissy, I hoped she was ok. But one question rose to the surface of my mind:

" Where's my other sister Andromeda, is she already there?" I asked the carriage came to a halt and as opposed to continuing on like we usually would all the way up to the castle, we got off. We got on one of the boats, we were the first too. Since, the first years had to walk all the way there. I got even more frantic because I realized that Cissy may never get to go on these boats or the Thestrals. The lights of the castle shone on the water illuminate Hagrid's face as he spoke.

" Andromeda will be coming soon with Professor Dremendulus your head of house an' Professor McGonagall. " He finished softly and looked out at the water. It was truly beautiful; Although I didn't fancy swimming in it. When the boat hit the rocky shore, Hagrid tried to help me out of the boat, but I refused. _I am Bellatrix Black, I don't need __his __help _I thought proudly. He shrugged and I stepped in a pile of seaweed and slipped backwards into the lake getting completely soaked.

"Aah!" I screamed. The water was freezing cold and I was soaked through my robes, it had also ruined my new boots! This time when he offered me a hand, I took it. I guess I could just swallow my pride this time. _Great Job Bel, look what you did now. Mum is going to kill you, now hurry up Cissa is waiting for you! _I thought. Hagrid was already running towards the castle and I followed as quickly as I could.

When I had reached Cissy the only thing on my mind was the sorting ceremony. She had to get sorted, and it had to be in front of everyone to show them the value of the Noble and most Ancient house of Black. _Toujours Pur _I thought to myself. As much as I wasn't totally for this whole pureblood crap, I was gonna have to live with it. But Andy, she wanted no part in it. I wasn't prepared for this, nothing could've prepared me for this, Cissy.

Narcissa was deathly pale and was lying down on a cot with blood streaming out of the corner of her mouth. Her eyes were open and she looked almost paralyzed. I couldn't bear to see my sister like this, she was never the strong one. That was Andy or Me. But, this, was just horrible. I noticed my sister Dromeda beside me looking as horrified as I was.

"It appears as though she was tortured perhaps through the Cruciatus Curse, although she also bears resemblance to having tortured herself through the Imperius Curse. And we found this in her possession" McGonagall said, she gestured towards a bird skull shaped necklace. "Does this mean anything to either of you?"

"My necklace!" I gasped and reached towards it before Professor Dremendulus stuck his wand in my way. I backed away looking confused_, I had left it at home, it had never been Dark, I had gotten it for my birthday. I wore it often and it was fine._ I thought.

"Don't touch it Bella, it is a Dark object of great power. It seems to have been soaked in some sort of elixir of Death, perhaps Draught of Living Death, she may not live much longer as she seems to have been put under this influence along with the Cruciatus Curse and the Imperius Curse." Professor Dremendulus said . He looked slightly terrified but tried to remain calm "I may be able to brew the Wiggenweld Potion in time, but I must hurry" he finished and he hurried off in the direction of Professor Slughorn's class.

"Professor McGonagall, it's my necklace, I've worn it many times before, I got it for my birthday this Summer. And honestly I would never hurt my sister on purpose, I don't know how it became this way or how she got it, I left it at home" I finished and all the professors were looking at me intently. _Yes I know I was 'evil' to them, but I'm really not. I would never hurt Cissa. _I thought. McGonagall looked like her mouth was dry, but she swallowed whatever negative feelings towards me she had and focused on the situation at hand.

"Yes, Miss Black, but who exactly gave this necklace to you? I know that your family is associated with certain Darker individuals and your father has a knack for rather interesting dark items..." McGonagall said and my face flushed hot. I could barely contain my anger however, Andy spoke for me:

"Professor, are you inquiring that our family may have hurt my sister? Because I assure you that what happens at home, not that it is any of your concern, is not very darkly related at all!" Andy said hotly. I looked at her with newfound respect. I had never hoped even that Andy would do anything like I would do. It was like we had switched lives because I responded quietly

" Professor I am unaware of who gave me the necklace and-" but before I could finish we heard the door slam open and Professor Dremendulus ran back in and poured the Wiggenweld potion into my sister's blood strewn mouth. We all watched waiting for something to happen. Cissy stirred and sat up, her face regaining a bit of color and her eyes looking much better.

"Wha Happened?" Cissy asked groggily shaking her hair out of her eyes. She looked very confused and professor McGonagall asked her what she remembered. As she started to recount to us what she remembered, Professor Dumbledore walked in casually with that twinkle in his old bespectacled eyes and a hand combing through his grey-streaked beard.

"Miss Black, Andromeda and Bellatrix, the sorting ceremony will be starting come with me please." He said.

"Wait, what about Narcissa?" I asked the old man, surely he couldn't have an answer for that. I knew she'd be Slytherin, because if any of my sisters was going to be anything but Slytherin, it would've been Andy. _Or you. _A voice at the back of my head nagged me. _Remember what the hat said, you could've been Gryffindor, but you said no. And it changed who you could become, a bunch of doors closed. Remember that. _The little voice told me. It sounded just like me, but gentler and quieter. "NO!" I told the voice "I Bellatrix Black am going to be whoever I want to be, and that involves me being Slytherin, that is my life's purpose!" Dumbledore's voice broke into my thoughts

" Well Miss Bellatrix, I wouldn't worry about that, your sister will be Slytherin I'm sure. Because in my mind if any of you were to be another house perhaps Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, I'm sure it would've been you." He said to me. Then, he winked at me and my jaw dropped, _it wasn't just my conscience that thought that too. Wait that doesn't work, I'm going to be a Knight of Walpurgis, I have No conscience! _I thought and followed him to the Great Hall.

3 weeks later in the middle of Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall began talking about the Yule Ball. I loathed the entire idea so I decided to tune her out. Big mistake. Afterwards it's all my friends would talk about. It's all that the girls would talk about while the boys and I groaned. One day after Charms with the Gryffindors, I was walking with Sapphire, Despina, Lily, Snape, Rod and Nathan when Remus Lupin followed by the Marauders approached us.

"Hey look Sirius, your cousin and Snivellus would make a cute couple." James taunted and levitated Snape's books in the air. Snape muttered something that sounded like.. Sectumsemrpra and James was lying on the ground, the blood pooling out of him and he could barely breathe. I wasn't sure what to do so I laughed at James while Snape smirked, but then Lily spoke up.

"Sev! Sev do something you could kill him and we'll all get expelled." She shrieked hysterically. Secretly behind Lily's back, Nathan and I high-fived each other. Snivellus was bloody brilliant, we had wanted to do that all year, but Remus interrupted us by clearing his throat. Which signified that fun time was over and so Snape went to help James.

" Sapphire, I was wondering do you, umm well..." he started, scratching his head "Maybe want to perhaps go to the erm Yule Ball with well, me?" he finished. He was so red, but I turned to Saph and she was much redder than he.

"Of course I want to go with you." She screamed and jumped into his arms "And could we like go to Hogsmeade this weekend, and then we'll go to the Yule ball the next! I can't wait! Thank-you so much Remus." He smiled like he was enjoying this while James gave him the thumbs up and Sirius looked gloomily at the new couple. I was happy for Saph and Remus, they belonged together.

By Friday, we had all made our Yule Ball plans and us girls were going dress shopping tommorow. It had destroyed a lot of friendships. Sirius had no choice but to ask out Despina who told him to go suck an egg. I wonder if he found another girl or did exactly that. James was going with Molly Weasley which upset Arthur so much that he had performed some sort of freezing charm on himself that would only unfreeze after the Yule Ball. James hadn't wanted to, but Lily had turned him down. Despina and Nathan both hated me ( I had no idea why Nathan did, I mean he was really funny and cute, he could probably get any girl he wanted), Rodolphus had asked me and I said sure because it would be fun to go as friends.

Lucius and my sister Narcissa were going together, Andy turned down Nathan and ended up picking some mudblood named Ted, yuck. I wanted her to go with Rabastan. Remus and Sapphire, Nathan and Despina, Andy and Ted, Lucius and Cissa, Rod and I, James and Molly, Sirius and some Ravenclaw girl, Peter and some Hufflepuff girl, and finally Lily and Robin Kenny (Sapphire's brother) were the final product for couples. And all the girls in my dorm and the next over wouldn't shut up about dresses, hair, shoes and their dates. I was sure that no one was sleeping because they were all too excited for tommorow's Hogsmeade visit as most couples were doing a date there before the Yule Ball and most girls were dress shopping.

"Muffliato" I whispered to shut out the noise from my roommates. Because for about the fourth bloody time I was hearing about Elena's plans to get a purple taffeta dress with lace on the sleeves and black lace on the corset and I really didn't give a fuck about how jealous people thought Despina was of me because she had been acting so moody lately. I drifted off having nightmares about Rodolphus Lestrange and Barty Crouch trying to kiss me.


	7. Chapter 6: Dresses and Disasters

**A/N: I am so sorry it took so long to post this chapter, I was oh so preoccupied with other challenges, school and talking to both my teacher who left and my best friend who's in France over emails :D Anyways, I really hope you guys like this, I wrote it extra long for you guys, my readers, I love you guys :) I don't own Harry Potter, enjoy and please please please Review.**

The following morning, we all awoke very excited for the first Hogsmeade visit of this school year. All the nervous third years trembling with excitement about what fantasies awaited them there. All the beautiful rows of chocolates and other sweets lined up in Honeydukes, and also a lot of couples were planning on a first date today at Madam Puddifoot's. The second and first years weren't allowed to go, so they weren't rehearsing their dates. I clutched my permission slip tightly in my left hand, I couldn't miss out on Hogsmeade, I needed to stock up on sweets to bring home for Cissa.

I saw Lucius Malfoy a third year standing with Cissa holding hands, she couldn't go to Hogsmeade, she was a second year. Andy however was excited for it was the first year that she could attend. I was smiling at the thought of Lucius and Cissy, however my smile soon became a scowl when I turned around again. They had begun snogging very passionately and Malfoy started to lift up my little sisters skirt while she giggled. I marched right over there and pulled Malfoy off her and pushed him up against the wall my one hand grabbing his throat, the other hand shaking violently while holding my wand.

"What the hell Lucius! Don't you dare do that to my baby sister ever again, or I swear I'll-"I growled at him. I was taller by a lot, so I already had him cowering in fear without my threats.

"Don't hurt him Bella!" Cissy yelled over to me. I instantly let go of Lucius and he fell to the ground rubbing his neck. If it had of been anyone else talking to me like that, I would've hexed them into Oblivion, but because it was Cissy my approach was different.

"Ok, fine Narcissa, I won't hurt him." I muttered and quietly added "Yet..." while looking over my shoulder. It seems Malfoy caught my death glare because he flinched and ran away.

"But Bella, I've seen you do that with boys before." Cissy said innocently with a smug look on her face. She had said it loud enough for a lot of people to hear, even professor McGonagall. And everyone was sniggering silently about the fact that my sister had just pretty much called me a whore.

"Cissy" I whispered mortified, my entire face turning scarlet "That's different..." I was so embarrassed. It seemed that had been her plan so that she could go back to Malfoy. "Fine, you win. I'll go find Andromeda and her mudblood" I said before stalking off like and cougar in search of my prey.

* * *

Hogsmeade looked beautiful with all the store windows decorated for Christmas. Icicles framed every window and Madam Puddifoot's looked like the perfect place for couples to get cozy. I felt stupid for forgetting right until that moment that Sapphire, Despina, and several others of us were due to go dress shopping now, they started to beckon me over but Rodolphus came out of nowhere.

"Hey Bell" he whispered softly in my ear and kissed me lightly on the cheek.

"Speaking of stupid, here he is now!" I announced dramatically.

"What?" he asked looking slightly hurt.

"Nothing." I admitted although it was too late to take back what I had said. He blinked slowly looking very stupid, but the sadness in his eyes was impossible to miss. I could tell that we both kept on thinking back to the kiss in the Summer.

"Bell, do you want to go out with me, like right now? We can rehearse our date so neither of us screw up at the Yule Ball." He asked me. _Wait, did he just ask me out? _My mind began to wander and my heart jumped a little. I moved my arm to reach for his hand and he flinched.

"What now?" I screeched at him impatiently.

"I thought you were going to hit me, or curse me or something..." he muttered. We both realize how more often than not that would happen, and we started to laugh.

"Sorry Roddy, dress shopping you know, for the Yule Ball. But I'll see you there." I said, I turned to all his friends and batted my eyelashes at them sweetly, once I was sure they all wanted me, I kissed Roddy on the cheek and sauntered away. As I was leaving, I glimpsed Rod touching tenderly the spot where I kissed him and I heard murmurs of 'What a slut.' 'She's so hot' and then from Rodolphus 'Don't even think about it, she's mine.'

* * *

I met up with Sapphire, Despina, Lily and some girls from my house including my dorm mates Elena and Madysen. It didn't go over too well. The girls in my house were bitching about the fact that we were with Gryffindors. Despina wouldn't even talk to me she just kept on giving me loathsome looks the whole time. And the Marauders came to get Lily so it ended up just being Sapphire, Despina and I. Sapphire went on and on about Remus.

"He is so hot, and really really sweet too. " she said while coming out of the change room with a light pink dress on. I came out too with a dark green dress on and Despina came out in a dark blue one. We all started to comment on each others.

" Ew, sorry but you can't do pink dresses with your hair Saph, maybe blue or black" I suggested, it was one of the first times I had been nice to her. We had started to become very good friends. I turned to Despina.

"Desa you look like a Ravenclaw." I complained dramatically. She shrugged and muttered 'Bitch.' Under her breath before storming back into her stall. Sapphire and I both exchanged confused glances before she spoke again.

"Bella, maybe you should try something, I don't know, lighter and happier." She suggested. I flashed a sickly sweet smile in her direction before we both said 'Nope' simultaneously and headed back into the stalls. "So anyways, Remus' eyes are so gorgeous, they're dark brown, I just want to melt in them, they're like pools of chocolate." She squealed excitedly from the stall beside me.

"Yea, his are deep forest green, they just captivate me." I muttered dreamily. We both came out at the same time and looked at each other.

"Who are you talking about?" she asked very confused. I smiled at her dress, it was very pretty and dark blue.

"Wait, who are you talking about?" I asked carefully.

"Remus." She said as though it was blatantly obvious enough.

"Right..." I trailed off, I was in a trance realizing something that I never had even considered before.

"Oh my gosh!" she squealed "You like Rodolphus Lestrange don't you? His eyes are forest green!" I turned a bright red and muttered 'no' very awkwardly before turning to look at Desa. "You do, you do!" I could hear Saph shrieking behind me. Desa was in a beautiful white dress and she looked amazing, that was until I saw the tears in her eyes, threatening to spill all over.

We quickly purchased our dresses at the front of the store, mine being a short black one, Saph's was blue and Desa's was white. We went out into the cold wintery weather and Sapphire thanked us before hurrying off to find her 'RemRem' and save Lily from the other Marauders, namely James and Sirius.

* * *

Desa turned on me, her hair falling in her eyes, a tear tracing it's way down her tanned skin that seemed to be glowing with anger. She placed her hands on her hips.

"You don't get it do you?" she asked me. Her voice was dangerously quiet, like she was trying not to burst. She was very skilled at magic, and I was scared she was going to start cursing or hexing me right at that very moment. But I cautioned an answer anyways.

"Get what?" I asked. She looked like she was about to hit me. The bag on her arm containing her dress was shaking violently as though she was trying to hold in the anger.

"You don't love him! I do! But, you the little Slytherin Slut, you go and you try to take all the boys for yourself. And you left me with Nathan, I hate Nathan! I love him, but he had to go and love you, and you just like stealing other people's boys don't you? You never want to share! You think you're so perfect so god damn perfect! Well I have news for you Bella, you're not the best at everything, you're not as drop dead gorgeous as you fucking think, and you better back off now because you've already ruined my life and lost yourself a friend. " She screamed at me.

As she turned to walk away I started up again. "But-"

"And I'm not the only one who thinks you're a whore, everyone does, even McGonagall!" she said quietly. Then, she broke into a run and hurried away, her tears tangling with her brown locks. A little voice in my head was trying not to cry and said _Am I really that bad? Do they really think that of me?_ My lower lip trembled, but the me I had been training to be, the one who would be in the Dark Lord's ranks soon enough spoke instead.

"She's just jealous of me." I muttered and my face broke into a smirk before I hurried off to join up with all the guys and talk about hexing mud bloods and the meeting with the dark lord that was coming up soon.

**A/N: I made Bella very in-character, don't you agree? Review please, I'll give you virtual cookies :D**


End file.
